


Door's Open

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Gen, Identity Porn, Non-Linear Narrative, Platonic Soulmates, Texting, bullet points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony: I’m really glad it’s you. I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly.Steve: I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.Tony: Forgiven. Now let’s get to work.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Team Fluff





	Door's Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).



> Cat requested something in the Bullet Points comics 'verse, so HERE YOU ARE DEAR. It's non-linear and done entirely in text messages - with platonic soulmates and wings thrown in for good measure. If you don't know the plot of the comic, here's what you need to know for this story: 
> 
> \- Rebirth was cancelled, Steve became Iron Man and was never frozen  
> \- Peter is the Hulk and is an angry punk of a kid  
> \- Reed Richards is a lynch pin a lot of this
> 
> But honestly? It's a non-linear epistolary. I'm expecting that Cat is the only person who reads this, lol.
> 
> SteveTonyGames Team Fluff: Angst: Brain Delete  
> Identity Porn + Soulmates + Wings + Non-Linear + Epistolary

_Iron Man: I know how to use text messaging, Tony_

_Tony: Never said you didn’t, Big Guy, just that the touch screen is gonna be hard with your fingers. I’m just asking to come to you and run some tests and see if I can help. Your voice to text has got to be getting told._

_Iron Man: I can take the gauntlets off._

_Tony: All the data says Steve wasn’t able to._

_Iron Man: Well, I can._

* * *

_Steve: Peter, I swear none of us are trying to hurt you._

_Peter: Fuck off, Iron Man. And don’t keep pushing me or I’ll fly straight to your precious soulmate and tell him exactly who you are._

* * *

_Tony: Reed, just curious. Is it creepy if I fall in love with a man entirely made of metal?_

_Tony: Don’t answer that._

_Reed: I was actually going to say that it’s completely on par for you._

_Reed: Doesn’t bother you that he doesn’t have wings?_

_Tony: Like I care about the bullshit myths and stuff? Lots of good people never had wings. Steve doesn’t._

_Tony: Which is good, I guess, because back when he wore the uniform, before you made it its own thing, that woulda hurt._

_Reed: Yeah, it woulda._

* * *

_Tony: I’ve read all the files, Steve. Erskine said you were the best option because you were the best man, not the best soldier or the best leader, just the best man. At your core, you are wonderful and good. That’s why I can’t understand why you’re okay being stuck with me as a soulmate. Especially because you deserved a romantic one._

_Steve: I’m not stuck with you, I’ve been waiting for you. What the hell would I do with a romantic soulmate? I’m fighting battles around the universe most of my time, no what I need is a strategic one, one who is smarter than me and thinks ahead of me and trusts me. That’s why our bond works so well._

_Tony: We still need it to be stronger. I still can’t read you when you’re in the suit._

_Steve: At least you know it’s me in the suit now._

_Tony: Parker thought that was going to destroy me. God, if he only knew the shit Dad said to me._

_Steve: Secrets are corrosive._

_Tony: So’s resentment. Let’s just get the kid home without brain wiping him. That’s beyond the last resort. BEYOND. I don’t care what the Asgardian methods are. Thor can fuck off._

_Steve: Understood._

_Steve: And agreed._

_Steve: I got a track on him in Ottawa._

_Tony: I hate Canada._

_Steve: I don’t care._

* * *

_Unknown Number: Haven’t you ever wondered why Steve and Iron Man are never in the same palace? You really think Steve Rogers needs a bodyguard?_

_Tony: Who the fuck is this?!_

* * *

_Reed: Are you upset that your soulmate is 30 years older than you?_

_Tony: No. Why?_

_Reed: Because you thought you were in love with the suit._

_Tony: Yeah. don’t think i didn’t notice how you dodged taht confession._

_Reed: Wasn’t my story to tell._

_Tony: Uh huh._

_Tony: No, platonic soulmate bonds are historically stronger and we got shit to do. Maybe it’ll grow, and shift, maybe it won’t. Right now I’m just grateful we can work in such sync so that we can get Parker safe._

_Reed: you’re a good man, tony stark._

_Tony: Don’t let that get out._

* * *

_Peter: I’m sorry._

_Tony: I know._

_Peter: I’m really glad you figured out how to get him back._

_Tony: Me too, kid._

_Tony: You wanna come here and Bruce and I can help you figure out your strength?_

_Peter: Maybe._

_Tony: Door’s open._

_Peter: I’m tired of being so angry. I feel like I can’t control my own body._

_Tony: That’s the gamma shit talking, pal. And maybe the aliens that tried to brain wash you. Unsure. But definitely not you._

_Peter: I’m not sure._

_Tony: I am. Door’s open._

* * *

_Tony: I’m really glad it’s you. I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly._

_Steve: I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner._

_Tony: Forgiven. Now let’s get to work._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy).  
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
